


What we need

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Case, Banter, Begging, Biting, Bottom Gavin Reed, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites/Bonding, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, They're Actually Kind-Of Being Domestic There At The End, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: Nines is at Gavin’s back in the span of seconds. The humour dies in Connor’s eyes and his eyes narrow dangerously when Nines slides a possessive arm around Gavin’s middle while scowling at him.“What the f-”Gavin’s startled exclamation is cut short by the low, rumbling snarl Nines levels in Connor’s direction. The other alpha meets his gaze evenly. It flickers to Gavin and back up again before he shakes his head and moves to walk past them with little fanfare.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 22
Kudos: 410





	What we need

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my previous fic, I want more, although it's possible to read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Title from the song 'I Want More' by Kaleo

**What we need**

“What have we got?” Gavin asks as soon as they step inside the two-bedroom apartment, before promptly wrinkling his nose in disgust. Nines understands why he does it. Even to him, whose sense of smell isn’t quite as refined, the stench of alpha-pheromones is overpowering. Something almost audible clicks within him and Nines frowns at the strange sensation. A quick diagnostic scan reveals nothing out of the ordinary so he shelves the odd phenomenon to inspect at a later time.

“A PL900. We can’t tell for certain what happened yet but-” Ben rambles on and Nines listens with half an ear while he circles the crime scene, unlike Gavin who listens closely to the debriefing. Though it doesn’t seem to keep him from casting looks in Nines’ direction from time to time.

Nines kneels down to sample the blood spread out beneath the PL900’s head like the world’s most horrid halo. He presses the fingers against his tongue and ignores Gavin looking at him, with a mix of disgust and intrigue, to sift through the analysis. It comes back negative of toxins though there’s high concentration of other substances leading him to believe the male-presenting android had been close to rut.

“Any theories?” Gavin asks, standing a bit too close to him for it to be professional, not that it matters since Ben had vacated the premises the instant he’d been allowed to. As close as they are now, Nines can smell their intermingled scents (helped by the way Gavin claims each and every shirt Nines takes off in the vicinity of his apartment) while also noticing the myriad of freckles dusted over his cheeks in careless heaps and the way his lips are wet from running his tongue over them.

“Nines?” Gavin says, borderline irritated with only the smallest hint of concern while he snaps his fingers in front of his eyes. Nines shakes himself out of his stupor and clears his throat.

“The victim's name is Miles, no logged last name as of yet. There are no signs of forced entry which suggests the victim knew the perpetrator or perpetrators.”

“You’re not ruling out multiple killers?”

“There is a slight possibility his romantic partner is the one who allowed the killer in. Either way, he was hit from behind with enough force to disorient him and bring him to the ground before being struck repeatedly until his central processors were damaged enough to shut down. It’s unlikely he died from blood loss seeing as he was clearly murdered here and there’s nowhere near enough thirium to indicate otherwise. It’s doubtful we’ll be able to access his memories to aid us," Nines relays while following along the ghostly steps of his re-construction software.

“The reason I believe Miss Ortega may be involved is that someone stood in the way of the thirium splattering over the living room wall here,” Nines motions to the cream-coloured walls stained with blue and Gavin nods along before electing to comment himself.

“And the fact that she was freshly showered was kind of odd. She did say she tried to rouse him after finding him when she arrived home so there should be some form of blood on her or her clothes, right? Even if she was just kneeling down next to him. Plus-” Gavin marches over to the bathroom and pushes the door open, giving a triumphant grin when he looks within, “-the shower’s obviously been running recently since the floor is still wet. Why the fuck would she see her boyfriend dead on the floor and decide to get undressed, shower, blow-dry her hair; because there's no way in hell she had enough time for it to air-dry, re-dress and then call 911? Because _bullshit_ she did all that in the three minutes it took for emergency responders to arrive at the scene.”

“Suspicious,” Nines agrees easily. “Though I am unable to figure out a possible motive.”

Gavin shrugs, the muscles of his back tensing and relaxing in a delectable way at the motion, and Nines instantly zeros in on it. “Why does anyone do anything?”

“Boredom?”

“Mm, sounds about right,” Gavin says. “Are we interviewing her or digging deeper into their affairs first?”

-~-

In the end, it turns out to be a simple enough solution of greed and manipulation. Georgina Ortega, the victim’s girlfriend and evident owner before the revolution, had previously taken out a life insurance policy on him and, given her status as his only “relative”, the money would have gone solely to her. She’d manipulated an old lover, still hopelessly infatuated with her, to carry out the deed with the promise of reconciliation and her undivided affections for his troubles.

It was closed relatively quickly after that. They’d pressed their murderer after tracking him down, fibres from his clothes and hair placing him at the scene. He’d broken down in tears in the interrogation room, plagued with guilt over his actions, and had little-to-no qualms about throwing his ex under the bus once it had become clear to him she’d been lying the whole time about their prospective future together.

Which leads into now, a week later, and Nines being unable to shake the feeling of something being off about him. Ever since the outset of the case, his temperature had fluctuated on and off. Not by more than a degree or two at most but still... unexplainable and irritating. At times he’d get a strange trickling feeling shifting through his code, akin to the way Gavin had once described how it felt as if bugs were crawling beneath his skin when grossed out.

_Frustrating_ is what it was and the prolonged period of limbo had put him in a foul mood. Signs of aggression he could easily suppress on the regular came more naturally, like the baring of teeth or glowering with such murderous intent he’d scared one of the new interns shitless. She wouldn’t come within six feet of him and actively went out of her way to avoid the two of them being in the same room if at all possible.

Gavin notices, of course, and their conversation devolves into a heated argument reminiscent in its foul intensity of their first few months working together.

It hadn’t been until Nines was standing outside the closed apartment door that he’d realised he’d made a big deal out of nothing. His dismissal of Gavin’s concerns had been the spark of their argument and now, the red infringing upon his vision and his frustration over Gavin’s refusal to back down had all but cleared. Which leaves him feeling disappointed and disgusted with himself.

He’s in the wrong and he knows as much.

The next day at work, Gavin gives him the cold shoulder. He remains professional, as professional as he can be, but his responses are clipped and he doesn’t entertain any conversation which might involve topics other than work-related ones. Nines knows it’s justified (in a way) and he’s spent the better part of an hour trying to muster up the confidence to apologise.

Morosely, he regards Gavin talking to his brother in the breakroom and feels, suddenly and irrationally, angry. It’s more prevalent than ever when Connor manages to have Gavin laughing until he’s near tears when any other day he’d be _thrilled_ that they’re getting along.

Connor’s hand wraps around Gavin’s elbow to support him while he shakes his own head in amusement and something within Nines snaps. Even before being consciously aware of his feet moving, Nines is at Gavin’s back in the span of seconds. The humour dies in Connor’s eyes and his eyes narrow dangerously when Nines slides a possessive arm around Gavin’s middle while scowling at him.

“What the f-”

Gavin’s startled exclamation is cut short by the low, rumbling snarl Nines levels in Connor’s direction. The other alpha meets his gaze evenly. It flickers from him to Gavin and back up again before he shakes his head and moves to walk past them with little fanfare.

Not a second later Gavin has torn his way out of Nines’ arms and if Nines had been menacing in his actions and presentation, it has nothing on the sheer, absolute fury taking residence in Gavin’s smoke-grey eyes. His scent shifts with the strength of his emotions, bringing forth the notes of gun powder usually nestled within. _“_ The _hell_ is your problem asshole?!”

Nines remains where he is, knowing his partner wouldn’t take kindly to being crowded at a time like this.

“He was touching you.” The withering look Gavin levels him with makes it’s clear his explanation isn’t satisfactory enough. “I find his attempts at staking claim to be an obtrusive irritant.”

“Staking claim-? Nines are you even hearing yourself right now?! Connor isn’t fucking interested in me beyond whatever mutually disdainful friendship we’ve got going on and I’m frankly insulted you’d so much as insinuate that I’d be riding his dick for any fucking reason when I have something way better,” Gavin looks at Nines, who tilts his head in confusion with a purse of his lips. “That’s you, dipshit.” Gavin elaborates with an irritated sigh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh _._ What the fuck has gotten into you as of late?!”

“I don’t- I’m sorry,” Nines feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and he lowers his gaze to the floor. “I’m not feeling entirely myself.”

He startles when a soft palm comes to rest on his forehead and he peeks up to see Gavin’s troubled frown. “So what? You got the android version of a fever and now you’re all off-kilter?”

“Androids don’t get sick, Gavin.”

“What do I know? You install new updates all the fucking time! Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nines softens a bit more, warmth spreading through his artificial veins at hearing the genuine concern in Gavin’s voice. He nuzzles into the hand on his face and purrs quietly. His actions have a small, gentle smile worming its way onto Gavin’s face and again his scent changes into something quietly pleasant; more in line with his typical smell; the one Nines would bury himself in if he could.

Something dawns on Gavin right then and his eyes widen. “Are you-?”

“Oi! If y’all are done flirting, there’s a situation that needs dealing with!” Tina yells at them from the doorway and in under a minute they’ve filed into one of the police cars to run backup on a robbery spiralling out of control.

-~-

Because they’d be stupid not to use an unmated omega as a bargaining chip, Gavin is the one sent forward to negotiate since he's the only one on the scene. Years ago now, Gavin learned how to manipulate his pheromones to showcase different things. If you feel a strong enough emotion, your scent will morph to match it. Simple biology really though it proved both useful and efficient.

He’d done a good job of steadily wrapping them around his finger, when one of the hostages had tried to made a run for it. Gavin couldn’t exactly blame him for taking a chance but it undid all of his hard work, especially when he’d had to throw himself forward and yank at one of the gunmen’s arms to stop him from shooting the guy. His thanks? Getting pistol-whipped in the face; which isn’t comfortable in any sense of the word.

It’s a mess and ugly and bound to end bloody. What Gavin doesn't expect, while he's staring down the barrel of a gun, is for the aforementioned blood to be their perpetrators'.

In the blink of an eye, Nines is right next to him and the disgustingly loud snap of bones breaking rings loud like a gunshot in his ears. Gone is the usual placid calm Nines wears on the regular. There's nothing but violence written into every line of his body as he rips through the gunmen with disturbing ease. He's too shocked to move while blood splatters to stain the floors red. It's not until Nines has the last conscious one held a foot above the ground by his neck, his fractured arm dangling uselessly by his side while the other claws at Nines’ immovable hand, that Gavin has enough space of mind to intervene.

He slides one hand down to rest against Nines’ outstretched arm, close to his wrist, while the other grips firmly against the back of his neck. When Nines turns his head, eyes searching to meet Gavin’s; they are black with rage. “You gotta let him go, Nines. _Right now.”_

“He hurt you.” It’s a wonder Gavin can make out the words through the static lacing his partner's tone.

“I know babe, but killing him for it is a bit excessive.” It’s evident his words aren’t quite getting through so Gavin presses himself closer, calls upon memories from his past to imbue his natural smell with a bitter tang of anxiousness. “I’d rather you kept me safe by putting some distance between us, please alpha?”

Nines lets go, reluctant as he may be to do it, and barely hears the man tumble to the floor with a dull thud and start coughing his lungs out. Instead, he allows Gavin to guide him away with his hand still resting securely at the nape of his neck; a welcome pressure to keep him grounded in the now. They skirt the edges of the scene and for once Gavin doesn’t complain when Nines wraps him up in his arms, despite the myriad of witnesses, and leans his chin on the top of his head. He seemingly takes no notice of it at all while he compiles texts and emails at an alarming speed.

Everyone gives them a wide berth, nervously glancing at each other when they stare a little too long and Nines flashes sharp canines in their direction.

Truth is... Nines is beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. There's some odd sensation simmering just beneath the surface of his skin and in his mind, on a never-ending loop, is the suggestion to steal Gavin away from here. Keep him safe from anyone who would dare lay their hands on him and to mark him until it’s clear for anyone to see he is all Nines' _._ After their first night together (the first of many) they’d been more subtle in the physical aspect of their markings. Nines never fixed the damaged plating on his arm, but the bite was always hidden underneath multiple layers of fabric. Just like the marks he frequently sucks into the skin of Gavin's collarbones and thighs.

“You’re going into rut aren’t you.” A statement more than a question and suddenly, all the pieces fall firmly into place. Honestly, it’s a little embarrassing it took them this long.

He hums and tilts his head down to lick a stripe over Gavin’s jaw and up towards his temple to lap over the shallow wound he finds there, still bleeding sluggishly. A few of the officers milling about stops to stare with their mouths gaping open. Nines dips down again to nibble over Gavin’s throat, to suck a deep bruise into the skin far above his collar while retaining eye-contact with one of the poor souls watching them.

It’s not entirely unexpected when Gavin shakes him off, the blush staining his cheeks prominent even in the low lamp light. “Not here,” he says sharply when Nines protests with a subtle sound and a much less subtle grab at him to pull him closer again. Gavin slips one hand into Nines’ pocket to fish out the car keys within before stalking towards their vehicle with single-minded intent. Nines follows behind, close and silent like the shadows shifting on the ground below them.

No one stops them and Nines spends less than a fleeting thought as to why that is. Not when Gavin is decidedly more interesting to observe and the processing power not directed at thinking of the way Gavin will look writhing underneath him on the sheets of their bed, is focused on identifying potential threats and the easiest way to neutralize them.

Gavin gives no indication of being uncomfortable with the way Nines can’t take his eyes off him for the duration of the ride. The only sign of any form of trepidation from his partner is how his stress levels are holding steady at fifty-seven percent which is almost thirty percentages over his regular level although significantly lower than what they had been at the scene.

Half-way home Nines takes Gavin’s hand in his own over the centre console and gets an amused smile in return. An added bonus is the way Gavin’s stress levels reduce drastically at the blatant show of affection.

The climb to the fifth floor is the longest minute in Nines’ life to date, the damned elevator is out of commission again, as per fucking usual, and when one of Gavin’s downstairs neighbours, Philip, greets him with a friendly smile, Nines _glares_ at him. The colour rapidly drains from the man's face and he presses himself as far to the side as he can while Gavin keeps walking with little more than an apologetic grimace in his direction.

Nines yanks the door closed behind them and tugs at Gavin’s arm to have him pressed up against it in record time. The scratched-up, dark wood compliments his tanned skin (and the earthy colours of his clothes) beautifully. The stormy look is back in his eyes, darkening them with more than just arousal. The last thing Nines is expecting is for his omega to slam his palm down at an angle, brutal and quick, right into his thirium pump regulator. So, of course that's what happens.

It dislodges with a muted snap and Nines’ limbs seize up.

It’s encouragement enough to spur Gavin into action. He smoothly reverses their positions, slamming Nines up against the door, and presses his plush lips against Nines’ own in a fierce, devouring kiss. His slightly chapped lips drag with delicious friction over Nines' smooth ones and the short stubble decorating Gavin's jawline tingles where it scratches against him. The irritation he feels at Gavin’s refusal to submit is largely overshadowed by the accompanying rush of pheromones, heady and thick enough to taste, causing their entire hallway to stink of aroused, _needy_ omega.

Nines haltingly sneaks his hand between them, once the temporary paralysis lifts, to snap his regulator back in its proper position. His motor functions return a second later and with Gavin distracted as he is, he doesn’t realise his mistake until Nines has his hands fisted in his shirt. They break apart for air and Gavin stares at him, mouth slightly agape, when Nines rips the fabric off of him; the tattered remains of his shirt fluttering to the ground.

“Phck!” Gavin exclaims, slightly strangled. “Was that really necessary?”

Too distracted to reply, Nines runs his hands down Gavin’s exposed chest, and dips his left hand into Gavin’s pants. Palming at the length within to coax it into full hardness, Nines rapidly grows frustrated with the barrier of clothing between them. He pulls his hand out to fist them in Gavin’s jeans, knuckles going white with the tight grip he has on them.

“No!”

Nines stops and pulls his hands away as if burnt, even though his programming instinctively tries to tug him forward again. To stop himself from reaching out when it’s not welcome, Nines clenches his hands into fists and presses himself as far as he can against the apartment door to put space between them, holding his breath to keep from inhaling Gavin’s addictive scent.

“Shit, I didn’t mean-” Gavin grimaces and steps up to Nines carefully, approaching him like one might a scared animal, reaching forwards to take Nines' clenched fists into his own and gently massage them until he can slip his fingers between the gaps of Nines'. “I really like these jeans,” he finishes lamely. “Sorry.”

“You- you do want this?”

"Of course I do, babe.” Actions speak louder than words though, right? So, Gavin shifts to remove his own pants, kicking them off alongside his briefs before rubbing up against Nines again. The material of Nines’ clothes feels rough against his bare skin and he whines when the fabric of his shirt rubs against his already sensitive nipples. Tilting his head up slightly, he presses light kisses against the underside of Nines’ jaw, all the while digging his fingers into Nines’ hair to scratch lightly against his scalp. “C’mon, touch me.”

The last two whispered words are enough for Nines to cautiously continue investigating Gavin’s already well-mapped body. He's spent hours over the course of their budding relationship to worship him, lick over every tempting stretch of skin Gavin has to offer, kiss over the pale scars he’d received from work (or from being reckless in general) and taking him apart, bit by bit, until the omega couldn’t focus on anything else but him.

It went both ways, of course. Gavin had spent nearly as much time marvelling over the carefully crafted body Cyberlife had afforded him, exploring his physique with barely contained enthusiasm until Nines shook apart beneath his hands. He'd found spots to tease with his teeth and tongue that even Nines hadn’t known could rile him up.

With all that in mind Nines crowds Gavin’s personal space, pushes him firmly until his back collides with the wall, smirking at the way Gavin’s breath catches in his throat while he waits for Nines to do something, _anything._

He doesn’t have to wait long. Nines pinches one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers when Gavin hisses at the sharp sensation, while the other drags over the slick beginning to leak down Gavin’s thighs. He presses the tips of two fingers into his lover while teasing over his chest, nibbling at the muscular pecs Gavin practically shoves in his face when he leans down to lick over one of the tempting, pink buds hardening from being lavished with attention.

The gradual way Gavin starts moving against him, fucking himself on his fingers even when Nines keeps them still, is intoxicating _._ Patience already wearing thin, Nines picks up the pace again, stretching Gavin on two, three, _four_ fingers, until he’s deemed ready and then, without much ceremony, Nines hauls him up by his thighs. A mute gasp and a low shudder running through Gavin’s body is his only response. Not that Nines has it in him to care, far past words himself with how desperately he wants to bury himself in Gavin’s tight heat.

“That’s it, baby.”

Nines shudders. Gavin’s voice is rough, crooning _,_ and combining it with one of his favourite nicknames is lethal when it comes to riling him up. With jerky, annoyed movements, Nines get his fly undone and he lowers his pants and underwear down just enough to line up with Gavin’s entrance. Seeking confirmation, Nines meets his eyes again and Gavin pulls him in for another perfectly filthy kiss. His thighs tense under Nines’ hands, trying in vain to sheath Nines inside himself despite being unable to move properly with his legs hooked around his partner’s waist.

They break away slowly and Gavin whines in frustration.

“Tell me,” Nines breathes against his ear, needing to hear it out loud. Always loves the moment Gavin gives in, submits _,_ even if he rarely lets himself go entirely.

_“Fucking-_ please fuck me already!” Gavin hisses at him and tugs non-too-gently on his hair, enough to feel the pressure but not enough to damage him.

He sinks into Gavin in one slow, torturous drag. His sensors go haywire with the added stimulation and he barely registers the punched out gasp his actions drags from his partner’s throat before his hips are moving back again, brutal and quick, dragging Gavin down by the grip on his ass to meet every thrust.

Nines gives up fighting against his instincts.

With an extended growl clawing its way out of his throat, Nines buries his face in Gavin’s sweat-slick neck to taste him. He bites marks and sucks bruises in equal measure into the feverish skin, content for now with the temporary brands of ownership.

Gavin clings to him, punctures the synthetic skin covering his shoulders with his claws to the point where blue blood prickles beneath them, and tries his very best to breathe _._ Every inwards thrust nudges against that one, special spot inside him; the one making stars burst beneath his closed lids. His legs are vices around Nines’ waist with how hard he squeezes to keep from slipping; though with how completely pinned he is between the wall and the android ploughing into him, it’s hardly a threat. Probably for the better considering he can feel the muscles in his thighs weakening with every second passing by.

The words spewing from his mouth are praise and swears in equal measure coupled with half-contained moans and the occasional delighted whimper. Louder than the harsh panting coming from Nines who shouldn’t even be capable of feeling physical exertion in the first place.

“So good- _fuck-_ you're doing so well for me Nines. A little harder, baby. Please don-ngh!” The rest never makes it past his lips as Nines picks up the pace, rocking into him with such ferocity he knows he’ll be unable to sit straight for days. Gavin mewls, clenching rhythmically around the length moving inside him as he comes. Ejaculate splatters between their chests, leaving white streaks over Nines’ otherwise immaculate turtleneck, while Gavin spasms and wails.

And Nines. Doesn’t. Stop.

Even after riding out the cresting waves and going limp in Nines’ grasp, there’s no respite. Tears spring to his eyes when the pleasure turns sharp, and more than a little painful, with overstimulation. His cock rubs against the black fabric, slicker than before but still way past too much, while the harsh scraping of metal from Nines’ open fly rubs against the delicate skin of his inner thighs.

“Nine-” he gasps, can’t really bring his thoughts together enough to continue the sentence and settles instead for clinging even closer to his boyfriend and trying desperately to hang on for the ride.

It’s hard to tell just how long it takes for Nines to come, knot swelling enough to catch on Gavin’s rim and lock them together, but he’s managed to wring yet another orgasm out of him before that. ‘I’m getting too fucking old for this,’ Gavin thinks, semi-what deliriously, when it wracks through him with the force of a tidal wave.

As if hearing the thought, Nines looks up at him with dark eyes and scents the air, grumbling something unintelligible beneath his breath. Nines shifts on his feet and begins moving towards the bedroom with Gavin still hanging off his cock. Every step makes his hard dick jab mercilessly up against Gavin’s prostate and Gavin sobs at the feeling. It's too much, and it’s painful in a not-entirely-pleasurable way. He even blacks out for a few seconds, since he has no recollection of the last few steps Nines takes but rather wakes up laying down on their messy sheets with Nines sprawled on top of him.

It takes a moment to register what on earth Nines is doing but it clicks eventually in his tired mind. He's rubbing his scent glands against Gavin’s to mingle their individual scents better while purring like an overheated engine.

Gavin chuckles slightly at that, petting over Nines’ back and scratching behind his ears with a grin, while he waits for Nines’ knot to decrease enough to move again. It takes longer than usual, which isn’t entirely unreasonable given the circumstances, but eventually Nines’ flaccid penis slides out of him along with a mixture of slick and cum. It pools beneath him and he can’t help but grimace at the sensation. He jerks a little when fingers swirl curiously through the mess before Nines brings them up to stare at.

“Nope!” Gavin says, with faux cheer, when it looks like Nines is about to put them in his mouth. He’s uncertain whether the RK-lines oral fixation has to do with programming or deviancy but it appears to be a recurring theme throughout; their inability to keep their fingers out of their goddamned mouths. Instead he pulls the edge of their blankets up to wipe the fluids off while Nines glares daggers at him.

To lessen the blow Gavin kisses him gently and, when that’s not wholly convincing, he turns onto his stomach and presents himself. His muscles go lax apart from curving his spine to appear more enticing, cocking his hips to accentuate his ass, while his arms come to circle around the pillow he rests his head on. Not a position he’s used to by any means. Though... certain hang-ups of his, strangely enough, get thrown out the window the moment Nines is involved.

He looks over his shoulder when nothing happens for a long minute to see Nines regarding him with laser-sharp focus. Gavin shivers at the attention, moves to spread his thighs a bit further apart while biting his lip, and he almost smirks at the way Nines’ eyes darken a few more shades.

Possessive hands trail over his body; lips, teeth and tongue moving to leave marks up his spine. He giggles a bit when Nines tongues up his sensitive ribs before moving on to biting around his shoulder blades and up to his unprotected neck. A stuttered gasp leaves him when fangs scrape over the glands in his neck. Nines pauses there, considering, and when Gavin gives a small shake of his head accepts it without much fuss. Only a faint kiss is brushed there and then he moves on to tease over another spot. So, some part of Nines is still capable of recognising cues.

Only when Nines has covered every inch of Gavin’s skin in saliva and kisses and bruising marks does he sink back into him with a low grunt. Gavin claws at the bedding, there’s already an ache centred in his lower back, but the mild discomfort of being stretched again fades quickly into pleasure when Nines begins to move. He practically plasters himself to Gavin’s back (nothing but naked skin against his own and Gavin wonder belatedly when Nines had time to rid himself of clothes) before he pulls back and plunges back in.

There’s little finesse to Nines' movements, instincts kicking in once more, and they drive him forward, again and again, while Gavin rises to meet his every thrust despite already quivering with the effort of holding his position.

Gavin’s breath hitches when fingers come to circle the place they’re connected, prodding slightly until the tips of them slip inside too. Thankfully, he’s relaxed and wet enough with slick for them to go in easily and he gasps when they dip further inside to stroke along his fluttering walls while continuing the rough pace.

‘Full,' is all his thoughts can muster, as if Gavin wasn’t already unduly aware of that fact

“Please,” Gavin moans breathlessly, tearing the pillow to shreds to keep himself from screaming. He's not certain what he’s begging for at this point and Nines doesn’t seem to hear him anyway. His partner merely continues his curious exploring of Gavin body until he’s satisfied enough to remove his fingers and grip Gavin’s hips tighter with fingers slippery and stained with Gavin's slick.

The pace quickens again, hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises, while it steadily deteriorates into a race to completion.

Gavin takes his own dick in hand when Nines’ pace begins to jerk and stutter, knot catching on his rim every time he thrusts inside. His pace tries to match Nines’, a feat he struggles with since his focus slips on more than one occasion. “More!” he gasps, like the greedy bitch he is, and Nines seems to take his request to heart. One of his hands loosen their death-grip on his hips to push fingers deep into his mouth, three at once, and Gavin happily chokes himself on them in his haste to take them in deeper.

They taste like a mixture of his own slick and the subtle flavour of artificial cum and Gavin flushes even darker at knowing exactly where those fingers had been just minutes earlier.

Time ceases to exist in their shared moment. The two of them moving against each other, breathing the same air, while wet gasps and the sound of skin slapping against skin is the only noise to be heard in their quiet apartment. Then the spell breaks with Nines burying his face in the back of Gavin’s neck as he comes, yanking his fingers away from where they’re pressing down on Gavin’s tongue to grip at his throat instead, dragging Gavin ruthlessly over the edge with him while they both cry out in pleasure.

They collapse in a tangled pile of limbs on the rucked-up sheets, Nines’ entire bodyweight pressing him down into the bed which is... nice, makes him feel safe and protected. Though not soon after, the feeling of sticky sheets has him shifting restlessly. It takes some effort not to move around too much while they’re still joined together but the second he’s able, Gavin slithers out from underneath Nines and proceeds to try and limp towards the bathroom despite the poor state of his body.

Nines protests the change with a low growl and before Gavin can blink, Nines has tugged him right back down again. Gavin sighs, amused, and leans up to peck him on the lips before he gently coaxes his partner to follow by allowing Nines to attach himself to his side.

With slightly prohibited movements, Gavin wipes them both down as best he can with a damp washcloth while purring soothingly. He strips the sheets off the bed and replaces them for good measure, not entirely surprised when Nines takes his bent-over position on the bed as invitation, before they cuddle back up on the bed to rest on the (marginally) cleaner sheets.

-~-

Gavin, wearing absolutely nothing but a tired grin, places a plate of suspiciously blue-looking pancakes down on the nightstand along with a canteen of thick, sweet-smelling thirium and a bottle of regular thirium. His skin is mottled with bruises, centred around his hips, wrists and throat. Amidst all the purple and black there are small, red pricks from grease-stains after his stint in the kitchen. He leans down to press his lips against Nines’, treating him to a messy, half-assed kiss before he collapses face-first on the mattress with a tired groan.

Nines' eyes flicker from Gavin to the food and back again. It’s... domestic and Nines really, really likes it. “Thank you.”

A dismissive wave of the hand is his only answer. So Nines presses on: “You didn’t have t-”

“But I fucking wanted to, so you can get the fuck off my dick, dipshit,” Gavin interrupts and lazily stretches with a wince. He cracks an eye open and meets Nines’ gaze. “Besides, figured I should return the favour. Common curtesy or whatever.”

“I’m surprised you know the meaning of the word,” Nines hums and shakily drags himself into a slightly more upright position to restock his thirium-reserves, pretending not to notice the kick Gavin delivers to the side of his thigh. 'Cute,' is the only word he can come up with to describe the pout and low grumbling noises emitting from his miffed partner.

Once he begins eating, his body starting to feel much less in need of repairs, his processors kicks up again to cycle through the memories of the last few days. Gavin burrows further into the soft bedding and Nines observes him while he finishes the last sip of thirium. He shifts to lay down next to him which means his feet and parts of his ankles dangle off the bed; the cruel price one pays for being tall. “Are you doing okay? I was a bit... rough.”

“Only a bit?” Gavin says, muffled by their bed.

_“Gavin,"_ Nines sighs.

“I’m fine, babe. ‘Sides, I’m pretty sure you were worse off this time.” Gavin lifts his head to plunk it down closer to Nines, resting his forehead against Nines’ chest with his cheek still smushed firmly into the mattress. “You?”

“Mm, better than I’ve felt in days.”

“Does that mean you’re going to stop growling at any alpha who has the _audacity_ to walk closer than four feet away from me?”

“No.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Gavin snorts. “You’re such an asshole.”

“I’ve got you to thank for that.”

“Bite me.”

Nines snickers and moves away, one hundred percent meaning to take a long shower and rid himself off the flaking residue of their combined fluids, but Gavin grabs a hold of his bicep and digs his claws in hard enough to break skin. Nines pauses where he is and turns back to his partner, quirking his brow in question. Gavin is regarding him with quiet intensity, squinting up at him with a determined edge to his features. “Bite me,” he says again and accompanies the demand with shifting over the bedsheets and bringing one of Nines’ hands to trail over the glands in his neck.

The breath Nines had taken stutters on the exhale. “Are you sure?”

“Would I ask you if I wasn’t?” Gavin grumbles, turning his gaze away to force the next words out; hoping they’d come easier that way. “I quite like being yours.”

He should have expected Nines to gently force him to look up at him again, a hand on his jaw to tilt his head up, not allowing him a single moment to feel embarrassed over his awkward confession. “I like being yours too, Gav.” Nines bends down to mouth over the area where his neck meets shoulder. “I love you,” he breathes over the skin there.

“Sap.”

A light chuckle slips past Nines’ lips before he sinks his elongated teeth into the glands in Gavin’s neck. The pained gasp he receives in response is expected, though it still gives him a small pause before he presses deeper. He pulls back as gently as he can, after a good couple of seconds, and laps over the blood pooling in the crevices left behind of his teeth. 'Perhaps they should’ve thought this through and put down towels,' Nines thinks, as blood dribbles down to stain the bedsheets and mattress beneath red. “You alright, sweetheart?”

“Fine,” Gavin says, quiet and a little breathless. With a gentle nudge, he guides Nines to lie down again, and dips his head down to graze his teeth along Nines’ neck for a short second before getting down to it. It’s a strange sensation, the feeling of plates caving under the pressure of his teeth, even after feeling it once before.

Inorganic but not unpleasant.

Their bond, steadily formed and strengthened over the past few months, solidifies further. There's a faint pressure in the back of his mind now, warm and comfortable, and when he gives it a gentle prod it pulses back.

Nines’ eyes are wide when he meets them again, his fingers trailing over the back of his own skull with wonder. “I can _feel_ it.”

“That’s usually how it goes?” Gavin says, somewhat unsure. While never having known the sensation himself, the closest comparison being the temporary bond established between him and Nines after his heat, Tina had tried to explain it to him ages ago. It was... a whole lot more than he’d realised it would be, the connection he felt to Nines now that their fledgling bond fortified further.

“For humans, yes.”

At a loss for words, because really what can he say to that? Gavin nuzzles against Nines and presses a chaste, reassuring kiss to his lips.

And then promptly ruins the moment by wrinkling his nose and saying: “You reek. Go shower before you pass the threshold from gross into biohazard.”

“Why are you like this?” Nines bemoans, stealing another quick kiss before he hauls himself off the bed; he’s out the door before Gavin has a chance to respond.

It doesn’t go unnoticed when Gavin joins him in the bathroom later, moving on the other side of the shower curtain, rifling around the cabinet above the sink while cursing with enough ferocity to make a sailor blush. He’s in the process of dabbing away the blood on his chest and neck with a wet towel when Nines steps back out

Nines sighs, quickly towelling himself dry, and then goes to hunt down their (well-stocked) first-aid kit. After filling up a bowl of lukewarm water he sits down on the closed toilet-lid. “Come here,” he says and motions for Gavin to join him. Honestly, he should’ve expected for Gavin to crawl into his lap instead of standing between his legs like any regular person would.

Not that he _minds._

He takes care to clean the wound and disinfect it, murmuring apologies when Gavin tries to force down pained sounds at the burning sting, while also trying to keep Gavin’s squirming to a minimum as to not cause him further harm. It’s odd to not only see, hear and smell the distress roiling off him in waves but also feel it in the way the pressure in his head intensifies to a dull throb.

When he’s done, including dressing the bitemark, he pats Gavin affectionately on his rear and pulls him down into a lazy make-out session. Gavin exhales through his nose, something close to a laugh at Nines’ inability to keep his hands off his ass, and responds in kind, gently grazing his fingertips over the healing laceration on Nines’ neck.

-~-

They draw stares the next time they step into the precinct, most of them shocked, walking side by side like they usually do. Only this time, Nines isn’t hiding his throat in a turtleneck and Gavin doesn’t burrow into his jacket despite the cold weather. Rather, they both proudly show off the indents of teeth exhibiting their status as a bonded pair. Partners... in every sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I am a basic bitch who enjoys reading about my favourite characters giving proper aftercare, alright?
> 
> [Tumblr](https://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
